Kingdom Hearts goes Out Of Character OOC
by Metal-Harpey
Summary: Made from scratch - MSN conversation. Really weird, and very random ; Just like me :D


This is a one-shot I made from scratch, out of a conversation between me and my best friend Nahïm (by MSN, dohh)

* * *

The wind subtly breezes over the meadow. The sun shines bright. The warmth makes Larxene feel cozy. She stretches out in the tall grass. It all seems perfect. A soft breeze gently flows by her face.

Then Axel appeared and set it all on fire. Larxene gets up and shouts: "OMG why did you DO that!?"

Axel reacts numb: "I felt like it… All right!" Larxene gets angered and starts creating a thunder bolt. When she feels like its big enough, she sends it towards Axel. He rapidly reacts by creating a fire wall. Larxene turns her back on Axel and ignores him. "Humph!" Axel reaches out his hand, pulls it back and says: "I'm searching for Roxas… Maybee you can help…?" Larxene is still angry with him and says irritated: "I'm not hearing youuu" She walks away. Axel knows he has to figure something out quickly, if he's going to get her to help him. He quickly makes up an excuse: "He's abducted!" When Larxene shows no interest, he goes on: "He's abducted! … … By Marluxia!!"

Larxene turns to Axel, rushes towards him and stops right in front of him. Their noses almost touch. Larxene shouts: "Marly!?" She backs of and her face turns red. She acts like a little girl who got a pony. She's in heaven. Axel sighes: "Yes, yes… By that blithering IDIOT…" Larxene turns to him, with her head bowed. Anger marks appear on her face. Its like her eyes spout fire. When Axel is about to cry of fear, all Larxene says is: "Humph!" And with that she turns around again, heading towards the castle. Axel is confused: "Don't you want to see him then?" He folds his arms, annoyed because Larxene wimps him off. "No, no… I will find him myself, thank you…" She keeps walking to the castle, Axel is pretty much out of ideas. Even tough he comes up with something to stop her. He shouts: "STOP!!" Larxene stops, tough still uninterested. Axel goes on: "Marluxia has set up some defences. He wants the geek patrol to stay out!" Larxene barely turns her head and says: "Not when its ME we're talking about…!" Then she turns back to the castle. When she starts walking, Axel makes another attempt: "Oh really…?"

An evil flicker appears in Axel's eyes; "Assasin Nobodys!!" Out of nowhere dark smoke appears along with the Nobodys. He shouts: "Show me what I meant!" Larxene doesn't feel disturbed and goes on with what she was doing; walking to the castle. She hears the Nobodys coming, picks up a stick, throws it to them and says: "Fetch!" The Nobodys stop running, bump into eachother like a big pile of… Something.. And then they start running after the stick. The sticks falls off of a cliff, and the Nobodys follow. They all fall off, one by one. Some try to crawl back, but its to late… They all fall off…

A sweatdrop appears on Axels head. "Hmm… Seems I've fallen down…" He scratches his head and wonders: "How could even my own Nobodys betray me…" Larxene answers without interest: "Humph… Anyone would betray you to even catch a GLIMPSE of me…"

Luxord makes an entrance… "Hey y'all!" He looks around, catches Larxene in his eye and walks to her. He turns his face so his cheek is in front of her mouth. Larxene obviously can't ignore THAT kind of behaviour, and so she says sceptically: "O, hello Luxord… Didn't see you there… … What do you want now…?" Luxord keeps in the same position, tough when Larxene steps backwards he goes back to his straight self. "You know… Like you…?" His heart races in his chest. Pounding like a hammer. He quickly changes subject: "And what exactly is going on inside that castle of ours…? It looks like Mansex gave Marly total control…" Larxene looks at the closest window on the second floor. Its Marluxia's bedroom. She vaguely replies: "O that… Yes." Luxord steps to Larxene and goes to stand right in front of him. He continues: "I'm not approved… As you can see." Larxene turns her attention to Luxord and childish says: "That's just to bad for YOU then, Luxy…" She waves him off and goes on to walking towards the castle.

When Larxene nears the doors of the castle, she reaches for one of the handles with her right hand. Giant flowers raise up, just before she can grab it. She quickly redraws her hand and steps backwards. It's like the flowers reach to heaven, they are just sky-high. Axel walks to Luxord and Larxene: "Told you so…" Larxene looks up as the flowers rise. When her neck starts to hurt, she turns to Luxord and Axel. She mumbles: "No…" Tears appear in her eyes. She wipes them off of her face and with determination in her face, she turns back to the castle. With flowers in front of her, she searches for Marluxias window. Axel sighs, Luxord shakes his head: "You are so stubborn… Just like that boy Riku." Larxene gets annoyed and starts shouting: "MARLY!! Its me! Larxene! LET ME IN!!" Axel and Luxord shake their heads. There's eerie silence, followed by the sound of crickets. Anger markings appear on Larxenes face. "Ugh! … MARLY!!" Axel and Luxord cover their ears as she shouts.

Again, the only sound they hear comes from nothing but crickets. Larxene sees one and smashes it. She makes one last attempt to get in: "I won't suck your cock anymore!!" Luxord and Axel look amazed at each other. Axel: "Did I hear that correctly??" A sweat drop appears on Luxords face: "Yeah, that's just gross…" Then he starts crying and whines: "Why him? Why Larxene, did we broke up??" Now its Axel with a sweat drop on his face. Larxene keeps staring at Marly's window, trying her best to ignore Luxord and Axel. Her waiting pays off: Marluxia sticks his head out of the window. He softly whispers: "Will you just keep that quiet please?!" Axel shouts: "To late!! Wait until you see tomorrow's newspaper!!" Luxord is still acting like a baby, not aware of what's going on.

Marluxia lets the flowers down and lets Larxene in. When she has entered the castle, Marluxia makes the flowers rise again. Strangely enough, after Larxene walked away from him, Luxord came back to his senses. Anger marks appeared on his head when he saw Larxene kissing Marluxia in front of the window. He says to Axel: I have a plan…" Axel looks happy and creeps closer. Luxord: "We can teleport… Remember…?" Axel and Luxord look evil, as they make up their plan.

Then, out of nowhere, the hamster dance is coming near. It's a sign Demyx is around… And yes, there he is. He happily skips towards Luxord and Axel: "Hellooo" Sweat drops appear on Axel and Luxords faces. They sigh and look towards demyx… Luxord tries to hide, but Demyx keeps finding him. When Luxord hides behind Axel he says: "Its Demyx…" Axel feels annoyed… "Oh GOD NO, the melodious nocturne…" Demyx keeps on skipping happy. After a while he goes to Axel, and hugs him tightly while shouting: "AXYYY" Axel grabs to his ears for they feel painful. Luxord does the same, afraid of Demyx' voice. He is certain his ears will hurt to, he's next… And yes, when Demyx releases Axel, he rushes to Luxord. He hugs him tightly and kisses him on the cheek. When he lets go he goes on skipping, though now around them. Luxord and Axel both get another sweat drop.

Axel gets annoyed after a while: "It's Chakram time!!" Luxord plays along: "I'll gamble with your fate now, Demyx." Demyx ignores what they say and keeps skipping around them, still happy. He gives Axel and Luxord every now and then a kiss on the cheek. Axel swings one of his chakrams toward Demyx. Luxord starts throwing his cards. Demyx' coat is on fire and the cards come after him like razorblades. Demyx panics, but keeps skipping. He only skips in panic now… Demyx runs around and bumps into the flowers. His fiery coat sets them on fire. After getting his brains straight, he starts running again. He's looking for water, gets an idea and smashes his sitar on his head. Bubbles appear around him, and his sitar turns into water. His coat is no longer on fire, though he's got a huge headache now. Luxord and Axel watched it all happen. They both get another sweat drop. (For who's counting its 3 now!)

Larxene looks out of the window above and sees the flowers on fire: "O wow… Fiery flowers!!" She thinks of Marluxia and gets a sweat drop. Down below Luxord says to Axel: "So… He's out of the way!" Larxene turns her attention to Marluxia and says: "I think you got a problem Marly…" She points out of the window. Marluxia looks down and sees his flowers on fire. He starts panicking and runs around the room in circles. Larxene gets a sweat drop. What is she going to do with him… Marluxia shouts: "Like OMG what should I do??" Larxene sighs: "Like… COOL DOWN!!" Marluxia doesn't listen and keeps on panicking. Larxene turns around, waves at him and says: "Anyway… If you need me, I'll be at the kitchen… I've heard Xaldin has made cookies again!!" She licks her lips. Marluxia did actually hear THAT and on his face appeared a sweat drop. Larxene walks out.

Axel: "We should get Sora in…" Luxord doesn't get it: "Why him?" Axel is thinking and when he wants to speak, Demyx says: "Then I can go kiss him to!!" Axel turns to Luxord and says with a desperate voice: "Bleh! Lux, freeze us in time!!" Luxord gets a sweatdrop. Axel starts panicking and shouts: "Do it you MORON!!" Its too late though, Demyx has wrapped himself around Luxord. He starts kissing and touching him everywhere. Luxord lets it all happen with a sweat drop on his face. He looks at Axel for help, but he is stunned with a face of disgust. He stands there, being frozen. Axel: "My plans have failed me again! Now I will never see my Roxas!! He starts crying. Luxord plays along: "You… Go on… Without me." He coughs and says: "I'm sure you'll find your love!" He fakes a dying scene and lets himself fall onto the ground.

Axel fakes along and says: "I'll oblirate myself now." He starts faking his kamikaze attack. When Luxord stops moving (playing dead), Demyx stops kissing and licking him. Instead, he starts undressing him! Demyx listens to Luxords heartbeat, but there is none (doh). Axel peeks while lying on the ground, but rapidly closes his eye again when he sees what Demyx is doing. He turns and twists as a drama queen, until he lies on his back. Then he dramatically says: "Luckily I'll die quickly enough, so I can't see this… Fire… Will… Be… My only… Passion." When he's done he fakes his death.

Xigbar comes running over the meadow towards Axel. He shouts: "Nooo! Axemy!!" Of course this was set up by them together ;). He kneels next to Axel and acts like a drama queen. He says: "I will find Roxas for you! His true kiss will set you back to life!!" Axel opens one of his eyes and sees Xigbar smiling at him. Xigbar mumbles: "Cause I know mine won't work." Axel almost bursts out of laughing, though he has to keep playing the scene. That's why he tried to ignore Xigbar. Luxord got enough of Demyx undressing him, so he hides away in a card. Demyx is shocked and starts to cry: "Nooo!! My Luxy has become a card!!" He cries out loud, gets over it immediately and searches around for Axel. He sees him lying (playing) dead. Demyx: "Oh no, he's dead to… Why does always everything die on me??" He makes a huge drama scene of it, but he doesn't know its al a set up.

Xaldin comes out of the castle. He is holding a bucket with cookies. He shouts: "Cookies, cookies!! Who wants a cookieee?" Then everybody gets real and gets up (if they were lying down). Demyx looks confused to see everyone standing up and being alive. Even Luxord came out of his card to grab one of the cookies. Then Larxene comes out of the castle. Axel smiles and looks from Xaldin to Xigbar, from Luxord to Demyx. They all get what he means. When Larxene sees the gang, she walks towards them. When she is at a 3 meter distance, everyone lets himself fall to the ground. Larxene looks confused: "Why does always everyone die on me? Am I so handsome?" She keeps on charming herself for a while, but when she sees Xaldins cookies, she stops. She looks at the gang lying down and smiles: "O, well… I guess the cookies are MINE!!" She grabs them and runs of fast. She walks over Marluxia who just came out of the castle.

Then Marluxia is outside, seeing the five organisation members lying on the ground.

He looks confused…

* * *

Well, that's it :P  
Hope you liked it!!  
Don't forget to review!!


End file.
